Ice Cream For Keha
by Annaelle
Summary: Add-on ending for Ice Cream For Ke ha.  Little Tandré Oneshot - content much better than the summary.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Victorious characters - only the story and original characters are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ice Cream For Ke$ha<p>

**ANDRÉ'S POV**

'Can't you go any faster?' Tori exclaimed while jumping up and down in the passenger seat of my car. I groaned.  
>'Tori, I'm doing sixty miles an hour already—and I'm not supposed to go any faster than thirty!' Jade and Cat were unusually quiet, whereas Tori was in an ecstatic mood. 'André, we have to find the S! Before someone else does! I can't be Trina's assistant anymore.' Her voice broke again, as it had in the kitchen, and once again, I found her clutching at my shirt, pulling me into a hug.<p>

Normally, I wouldn't have complained—I like Tori. A lot.

But seeing as I was driving dangerously fast now, it probably wasn't a good idea to get distracted by Tori. 'Tori, come on,' I mumbled, trying to pry her fingers from my shirt, 'I'm driving.'

'Yeah, Vega,' Jade suddenly yelled from the backseat, 'Let go of him before he crashes the car.'  
>'André!' Cat yelled in my ear. I startled and almost drove into a large tree. 'Ouch, Cat! Dang it! What?' 'You need to turn right!'<p>

Sighing, I obliged. Tori was still bouncing up and down in her seat, her face pressed up against the window as she tried to see the store.  
>Suddenly, she let out a scream and tugged at my arm—Again, I nearly crashed the car. 'Dang it, Tori, let go!'<p>

'There it is, there it is, there it is!' she squealed, completely ignoring me. I sighed, but couldn't help feel the panic and excitement well up inside of me again. I really wanted to meet Kesha. And I wanted Tori to be free of being Trina's assistant. I hated seeing her upset, and man, she was a mess.

As I pulled into the parking lot, Cat, Jade and Tori began to scream and yell, and before I had even parked the car, Tori wrenched open her door and jumped out, Cat and Jade quickly following her example.

I cursed under my breath, parked the car over two parking spaces and jumped out, following the girls, yelling at them to wait for me.

'Come on!' Tori screamed as she ripped open the door to the store, 'Come on, faster,' Jade yelled and Tori clapped her hands as Cat and I ran to catch up with them.

Jade and Tori—of course—reached the freezer first and struggled to open the door. Once they'd gotten it open, we all huddled around the freezer, but Tori and Jade elbowed me in the stomach several times, so I decided it best to take a few steps back as they threw pints of ice cream on the floor, looking for the Funky Nut Blast.

Finally, after naming almost every other flavour, Tori yelled, 'Funky Nut Blast!' And I couldn't help but let out a shout of relief.  
>'Go pay for it!' She yelled at Cat, and turned her full attention back to the pint of ice cream.<p>

Faster than I could see—Jade was blocking my view—she ripped off the lid and turned the pint upside down, squeezing it hard, moaning loudly in the process.

Panic rose higher as the ice cream didn't fall from the pint, and I said, 'Maybe we should put something warm—' I was interrupted by Tori's scream and the now empty container she threw at my head once the letter had fallen to the floor.

'Is it the S?' Jade near-yelled in my ear as all three of us leaned forward; eager to know if we'd won the contest.  
>Tori face fell almost comically. 'No.' I nearly cursed and Jade sighed, turning back to the freezer. 'It's just a dumb H.' With that she crumbled the circle and threw it on the floor.<p>

'Well, maybe there's another pint,' I said, feeling hope flutter deep in my stomach. 'No, there's not,' Jade stated, 'That's the only Funky Nut Blast.'

I groaned in aggravation. Tori rested her head against the freezer and suddenly let out a cry of desperation, sliding her back down against the freezer.  
><em>What is she doing? <em>'Tori,' Jade and I said at the same time, as people began to stare.

'We're in public,' I muttered as she continued to moan, 'Please?'

'Hey,' Cat said, snapping us out of the Tori-is-acting-so-embarrassing-thing, 'That boy over there is eating Funky Nut Blast.  
>I followed her pointing finger and saw a kid by the counter—EATING FUNKY NUT BLAST.<p>

And we all started screaming at the same time.

'Go get it!'

'Go! Go! Now!'

Tori jumped up and stumbled after Jade, moving faster than I had ever seen her do before. I followed her, Cat trailing in my steps as if nothing special was going on. We screeched to a halt in front of the kid, who looked quite startled by our sudden interest in him.

And who could blame him? We must've looked mental.

'Hi!' I exclaimed, nearly knocking over Tori as I skidded to a stop. 'Hello,' She said, smiling what she thought was a winning smile at the boy.  
>'Hey,' he frowned. 'Um, what cha eating there?' Tori asked, trying very hard to sound matter-of-factly. The kid licked his spoon before replying with a cool, 'Funky Nut Blast.'<p>

'Oww,' we all exclaimed, exchanging hopeful glances—even Jade was smiling. 'Can we have it?' Tori squealed, leaning forward. The boy looked up and smirked.

'Get outta here.'

Jade rolled her eyes. 'We'll give you thirty bucks for it.'

The kid gave her a quizzical look and then said, 'Deal.'

Tori cheered and clapped her hands, and I couldn't help but smile. _We were so gonna win this. _

Of course, Cat had to ruin it. 'Oh yay,' she exclaimed, tugging at my sleeve, 'Now we can win the contest and meet Kesha!' 'No, Cat!' Jade and Tori yelled at the same time. 'What-y?' She asked, acting all innocent.

At that moment, the kid pulled out an ice-cream-covered red circle—with the $ we wanted so bad on it! 'This what you want?' 'Yes!' I yelled, and smiled at Cat, who gripped my arm tightly. I had to keep myself from snatching the thing from his hands.

'I'll give it to you,' he said, and Tori freaked out next to me, 'if. . .' 'Aww,' she pouted, biting her lip. I sighed. 'What do you want?'  
>'To come to the private concert,' he said. We exchanged a few glances. 'Fine. Alright.' 'And . . .' He trailed off.<p>

'I want to kiss you.' I followed his finger with my eyes and saw that his stupid little sticky finger was pointing at Tori—the girl only I was supposed to kiss!  
>I would've ripped his head off. Tori looked scandalized and exclaimed, 'What?'<br>But he didn't stop there. No, just my girl wasn't enough for him.  
>He wanted to kiss Cat and Jade too.<p>

He then turned his gaze to me, and I felt another demand coming. 'You better stop right there,' I warned him.  
>Okay, Tori wasn't officially my girl, but that didn't mean I had to like it when some sticky nine-year-old wanted to kiss her.<p>

Finally, he handed Tori the tiny red circle, as she yelled, 'KESHA!'

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON POV<br>Vega residence – after the private concert**

Beck and Jade waved at Tori and André from Beck's car as Tori slammed the door shut and smiled at André.  
>'We did it!' She grinned, 'We got Kesha! And I'm not Trina's assistant anymore!' She threw her arms around him, and he tried very hard to ignore the jittery and tingly feeling she gave him and smiled. 'Yeah, and you didn't even have to kiss that weird kid.'<p>

She leaned back and her smile faltered a little bit. 'You know, I know it's really weird and stuff, but I'm kind of sorry about that.'  
>André couldn't really think straight. 'Say what, now?' She smiled apologetically, and leaned further back. 'Well, it was kind of . . . You know . . . It was nice to know that there were still people that thought I was pretty enough to kiss. Even if he was nine.'<p>

He just couldn't help himself, the words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them. 'I've always thought you were beautiful, Tori. And you're smart too, and crazy talented. 100 % kiss-worthy.' A blush crept up to her cheeks, and André could feel his own cheeks heat up. _I can't believe I just said that out loud._

'Tori, forget that, I'm stupid, I shouldn—'

And then he was silenced. Her lips were suddenly on his and after a moment of shock, he kissed her back, more forcefully than at first, his hand sliding up to wave his fingers into her hair.

Tori wasn't sure what had made her move in on her best friend, but she lost the train of her thoughts altogether because of André's sensual kissing—especially the nipping at her bottom lip, that caused her heart to speed up and her mind to go into sensory overload.  
>She found herself wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him closer as she kissed him back just as eagerly and passionate.<p>

She found herself wondering how it was even possible this was happening—she'd always thought she liked Beck. And yet, here she was, kissing—no, making out with André. But for the life of her, Tori couldn't remember how to stop kissing him—nor could she remember why she'd want to stop—or find the strength to push his arms off her body. Instead, she found herself slipping her tongue deep inside his mouth and moaning in approval when Andre began running his hands up and down her back.

After more than five full minutes they broke apart, their lips parting with a small popping sound. Tori rested her forehead against André's, trying to slow her breathing. 'Oh my God,' he breathed. She couldn't help but to smile in agreement. 'I know.'

For a moment, André panicked, realizing he was all over her, but his panic was soon vanished as Tori once again let their lips meet in a softer, slower kiss.  
>'Tori?' He whispered when she leaned back. 'Yeah?'<br>'I'm glad we won the contest.' She grinned. 'Yeah, me too.'

She pulled their lips together again and stumbled back towards the red couch.

* * *

><p><strong>So . . . Just a little oneshot to make sure I haven't forgotten how to write a decent Tandré :D<br>I still love them, people!**

**I just can't help but to love Bori too! Don't crucify me. . .**

**Hope you like :)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Xx Annaelle**


End file.
